Divorce
by El Lavender
Summary: Jeno yang selalu mendengarkan pertengkaran orang tuanya setiap malam dan kehidupan rumah tangga Jaehyun dan Doyoung diambang kehancuran. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Spesial for event #JaeDoLoveSeason NCT Fanfiction/Jaehyun x Doyoung/JaeDo/DoJae/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Divorce**

NCT Fanfiction

JaeDo Fanfiction

Main Cast: Jung Jaehyun, Kim Doyoung, Lee Jeno

Warning: GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s)

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

 **#JaeDoLoveSeason**

 _ **Winter**_

.

.

Jeno hanyalah bocah yang berusia 9 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perceraian dan hal itu akan segera terjadi kepada kedua orang tuanya. Setiap malam Jeno tidak bisa tidur mendengarkan mereka yang selalu beradu mulut berdebat tentang suatu hal yang Jeno tidak tahu itu apa. Mungkin mereka berpikir jika pada malam hari Jeno sudah masuk kedalam mimpinya sehingga mereka sering berdebat, tidak heran jika Jeno selalu menggunakan MP3 pemberian neneknya jika dia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya.

Selama ini orang tuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, mereka selalu bersikap seperti biasa dan bermesraan seperti biasanya jika di depan Jeno. Setiap pagi Ibunya akan membangunkannya dengan lembut, menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah mandi ketika Jeno akan pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan dia selalu melihat Ayahnya yang selalu menggoda Ibunya, entah itu semua hanya akting atau benar-benar terjadi.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JIKA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH DIA, TANDA TANGANI SURAT PERCERAIAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA JAE."

Dan malam ini ketika hujan salju semakin lebat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya kembali di dengar oleh Jeno. Ia yang semula ingin memasuki alam mimpinya kembali terbangun oleh teriakan Ibunya.

"Sayang dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Ayahnya mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Ibunya yang sedang marah.

"AKU TIDAK PERLU MENDENGAR PENJELASANMU JAE. AKU SUDAH TAU SEMUANYA, MENGAPA KAU TEGA KEPADAKU JAE." Jeno masih bisa mendengar Ibunya yang berteriak dari kamar sebelah dan bunyi barang yang dilempar.

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN JIKA DIA HANYALAH SAHABATKU YANG SAAT INI SANGAT MEMBUTUHKANKU. KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI JUNG DOYOUNG. JIKA ITU KEINGINANMU BAIKLAH AKU AKAN MENANDATANGANI SURAT PERCERAIAN INI." Jeno juga mendengar Ayahnya yang berteriak kepada Ibunya.

Jeno tau Ibunya adalah orang yang sangat baik dan Jeno tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Ibunya marah kepadanya jika dia tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dan saat ini Jeno mendengar tangisan yang sangat memilukan dari Ibunya, Jeno paling benci melihat Ibunya menangis karena hal itu akan membuatnya menjadi anak yang cengeng. Dia juga akan menangis jika Ibunya menangis, bahkan ketika Ibunya menangis ketika menonton drama dia juga ikut menitikan air matanya. Jeno sangat menyayangi Ibunya itu.

Jeno juga sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat dihormati oleh Jeno, ia sering mengajarkan Jeno tentang semua hal yang baru. Ayahnya lah yang mengajarkan Jeno naik sepeda, belajar Piano dan semua pelajaran yang tidak Jeno mengerti akan diajarkan oleh Ayahnya.

Jeno tidak tau perceraian itu apa. Temannya pernah berkata jika orang tuanya bercerai, Ibu dan Ayahnya tidak tinggal bersama lagi dan temannya itu juga berkata bahwa dia memiliki Ayah dan Ibu baru karena kedua orang tua temannya itu menikah kembali dengan orang lain dan temannya berkata bahwa ia sangat sedih dan tidak suka dengan Ibu barunya karena hanya perhatian kepada Ayahnya saja. Jeno tidak mau hal itu terjadi kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar Jeno tertidur dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir. Butiran salju yang mengintip dibalik jendela kamar Jeno menjadi saksi kesedihan yang dialami oleh bocah itu, semoga dia mendapatkan mimpi yang indah di dalam tidurnya dibalik realita menyedihkan yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi dan saat ini Jeno bangun terlebih dahulu dari pada biasanya, salju yang turun ke bumi semakin lebat dan sepertinya akan terjadi badai. Gurunya mengatakan sekolah akan diliburkan untuk hari ini karena perkiraan cuaca yang menyatakan akan terjadi badai salju di beberapa daerah termasuk Seoul. Jeno bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia ingin melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya dan berharap apa yang di dengarkan olehnya semalam hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Jeno melihat Ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur dan Ayahnya yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopinya seperti biasa. Tetapi Jeno bisa melihat ada yang berbeda di pagi ini dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada senyum di wajah cantik Ibunya dan tidak ada pemandangan Ayahnya yang selalu menggoda Ibunya di pagi hari. Jeno hanya melihat aura yang suram yang dipancarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Keduanya sepertinya juga tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Jeno di antara mereka.

"I-ibu..."

Jeno memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ibunya yang semula memasak dan hanya termenung menunggu makanan yang dimasaknya bergegas mematikan kompornya dan segera menghampiri Jeno, ia masih bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi Ibunya. Jeno juga dapat melihat Ayahnya yang memandangnya dengan sendu.

"Ada apa sayang? Jeno bangun pagi sekali hari ini. Apa semalam Jeno menangis? Ada apa sayang, ceritakan saja pada Ibu."

Doyoung sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum agar putra semata wayangnya ini tidak melihat kesedihan yang tertera di wajahnya. Terlambat Jung Doyoung, anakmu sudah mengetahui semuanya. Doyoung juga khawatir kepada putranya yang bangun sepagi ini dengan mata sembab, biasanya Doyoung yang akan membangunkan Jeno. Anak semata wayangnya itu tidak akan bangun jika bukan Doyoung yang membangunkannya. Doyoung masih menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut anaknya ini.

"Apa Ibu dan Ayah akan berpisah?"

Jeno sebisa mungkin menahan untuk tidak menangis mengucapkan hal itu. Jeno hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang masih menginginkan kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak ingin Ayah dan Ibu yang sangat disayanginya akan berpisah.

Doyoung yang mendengar perkataan dari Jeno tidak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar begitu saja. Jaehyun yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi antara anak dan Istrinya juga tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa Jeno bisa berpikir seperti itu sayang?"

Doyoung masih memaksakan untuk tersenyum walau air matanya terus mengalir begitu saja. Dia tidak tahu dari mana anaknya bisa mengetahui tentang perceraian yang akan terjadi padanya dan Jaehyun. Seingatnya dia dan Jaehyun sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap seperti biasa di depan Jeno, mereka berdua sepakat untuk bersandiwara jika dihadapan Jeno walaupun sebenarnya mereka sedang dalam pertengkaran yang hebat. Doyoung dan Jaehyun tidak ingin mental anaknya terganggu jika melihat orang tuanya bertengkar dan pada malam hari ketika Jeno sudah tidur mereka akan meneruskan pertengkaran mereka yang tidak menemukan ujung sampai sekarang.

Jalan satu-satunya untuk masalah mereka adalah perceraian.

"Semalam Jeno mendengar jika Ibu akan Ayah akan bercerai. Renjun bilang Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai, Ayah dan Ibunya tidak serumah lagi dan dia bilang dia tidak menyukai Ibu barunya. Jeno tidak mau jika Ayah dan Ibu berpisah, J-jeno ingin bersama Ayah dan Ibu selamanya hiks."

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh Jeno akhirnya tumpah juga, ia menangis dengan sesegukan. Doyoung yang sudah menitikan air matanya sejak tadi semakin menangis karena dia tidak menyangka anaknya akan mengetahui tentang perceraian ini. Dia berniat akan memberitahukan Jeno secara baik-baik bahwa dia dan Jaehyun sudah tidak tinggal bersama dengan penjelasan yang akan dipahami oleh seorang bocah yang berusia 9 tahun, bukan dengan kenyataan pahit yang seperti ini. Doyoung membawa Jeno ke dalam pelukannya, ia menenangkan Jeno dan mengelus rambutnya agar anaknya itu berhenti menangis.

Jaehyun yang melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri anak dan Istrinya, Jaehyun membawa mereka kedalam pelukannya. Sangat miris melihat dua orang yang dia cintai menangis pilu di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka betiga sedang menangis dalam diam. Dia tau ini semua merupakan kesalahannya karena dia masih berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang kembali hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung awalnya memanglah di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, ya pernikahan politik pada umumnya yang bertujuan untuk menyatukan dua buah perusahaan besar. Awalnya mereka menolak tetapi kedua orang tua mereka memaksa agar mereka menerima perjodohan ini.

Dan butiran salju menjadi saksi atas pernikahan tanpa cinta itu.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka sangatlah unik, mereka bagaikan dua orang asing yang harus tinggal di tempat yang sama, mereka memiliki aturan untuk bebas menemui kekasih masing-masing, tetapi cinta datang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dia akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada Doyoung terlebih dahulu, dia benci ketika melihat Doyoung selalu bersama dengan kekasihnya, dia benci ketika melihat Doyoung tersenyum karena kekasihnya dan akhirnya dia menuntut agar Doyoung hanya melihat kepadanya saja.

Jaehyun tau dia memang sangat egois, disatu sisi dia masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya tetapi sisi lain dia juga mengingingkan Doyoung untuk dirinya. Jaehyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih Doyoung. Satu tahun setelah pernikahan mereka Doyoung dinyatakan hamil hal itu menjadi kabar yang sangat bahagia bagi Jaehyun dan keluarga besar mereka. Sembilan bulan kemudian lahirlah jagoan kecil yang melengkapi kehidupan mereka. Jaehyun masih mengingat semua tentang Jeno, tangisan pertama, kata pertama yang diucapkannya, langkah pertama Jeno dan semua apapun yang dilakukan anaknya itu dia selalu mengikutinya tanpa terlewatkan.

Hubungan Jaehyun dengan sang mantan kekasih mereka masih berhubungan baik, setelah Jaehyun memutuskan untuk memilih Doyoung mereka menjadi sahabat hingga sekarang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Jaehyun bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu, kondisinya sedang berbadan dua. Suami dari sahabatnya tersebut mengurus perusahaan Ayahnya di Jepang sehingga tidak memungkin sang sahabat untuk ikut dan suaminya menitipkan dia kepada Jaehyun.

Hal inilah yang membuat Doyoung salah paham. Doyoung berpikir jika dia telah berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, Jaehyun terkadang tidak pulang kerumah karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor tetapi Doyoung selalu salah paham jika dia sedang berada dirumah mantan kekasihnya. Jaehyun selalu mencoba menjelaskan hal itu kepada Doyoung tetapi dia selalu menolak untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Jaehyun sehingga menyebabkan pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara mereka semakin besar. Puncaknya adalah semalam, Jaehyun sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa lagi dia sudah menyerah walaupun dia masih sangat mencintai Doyoung.

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung itu masih menangis dalam diam, tidak ada yang membuka suara sedikitpun mereka masih menikmati moment keheningan itu. Jeno masih nyaman menangis dipelukan Ibunya sedangkan Doyoung menikmati pelukan dari anak dan suaminya, mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir dari suaminya.

"Ibu dan Ayah tidak akan berpisah kan? Kalian tidak akan meninggalkan Jeno sendirian kan?"

Jeno memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Jaehyun dan Doyoung hanya bisa saling berpandangan, mereka seperti ingin berkomunikasi melalui pandangan. Ingin rasanya mereka membalikkan waktu agar semuanya kembali seperti dulu dan tidak terjadi masalah apapun diantara mereka sehingga Jeno yang akan menjadi korbannya.

Semua sudah terlambat, mereka sudah menandatangani surat perceraian itu semalam.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan meninggalkan Jeno sendirian, Ayah janji jika Jeno membutuhkan Ayah, Ayah akan selalu datang untuk Jeno."

Jaehyun berusaha untuk tersenyum dan membuat anaknya mengerti jika perceraian kedua orangtua tidak akan seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Jeno, mereka berpisah secara baik-baik dan tidak akan membiarkan Jeno menjadi sedih akibat perceraian mereka ini. Ponsel Doyoung berbunyi, dia segera mengangkat panggilan masuk ke ponselnya itu.

"Johnny..."

Doyoung segera menjauh dari anak dan suaminya untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. Johnny, sebuah nama yang masih tidak disukai oleh Jaehyun. Ya, Johnny adalah mantan kekasih Doyoung, Jaehyun juga mengetahui jika sang istri masih sering berkomunikasi dengan sang mantan kekasih tetapi dia membiarkan hal itu karena Jaehyun tau Doyoung dan Johnny sekarang juga menjadi sahabat. Walaupun begitu terkadang Jaehyun masih iri kepada Johnny.

"Johnny akan menjemputku, aku akan tinggal dirumah mereka sementara. Kita akan bertemu di sidang pengadilan."

Ujar Doyoung kepada Jaehyun. Jeno saat ini sudah meninggalkan mereka menuju ke kamarnya, sebelumnya Jaehyun menyuruh Jeno untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini dan juga menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap untuk mandi serta sarapan bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Di luar sedang ada badai salju, Jangan membuat temanmu itu susah. Suruh saja dia membatalkan niatnya untuk menjemputmu, kau bisa tinggal disini dengan Jeno aku akan tinggal di apartemen untuk sementara."

Jaehyun tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi kepada Doyoung, diluar sana sedang ada badai salju dan Doyoung ingin pergi begitu saja walaupun dia tahu sekarang sedang badai. Lebih baik ia yang mengalah dari pada sesuatu terjadi kepada Doyoung.

Doyoung mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengetik sesuatu kepada Johnny, dia berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaehyun itu benar jika sebaiknya Johnny tidak usah menjemputnya karena kondisi di luar sana yang sangat berbahaya dan juga Doyoung tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Hansol yang saat ini tengah berbadan dua jika sesuatu terjadi kepada suaminya dalam perjalanan menjemputnya. Hansol sangatlah baik, dia selalu mendengarkan keluh kesal Doyoung jika Doyoung sedang bermain ke rumah mereka, tidak jarang ia selalu menemani Doyoung ke salon untuk perawatan atau berbelanja di mall. Walaupun Doyoung adalah mantan kekasih Johnny Hansol tidak keberatan akan hal itu dan mereka juga bersahabat. Jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Johnny Doyoung tidak ingin persahabatan yang mereka bangun rusak begitu saja dan dengan pikiran yang masih logis Doyoung memutuskan untuk mementingkan kondisi sahabatnya dari pada egonya.

Doyoung yang ingin mengambil minum tiba-tiba merasakan mual, ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Jaehyun yang melihat itu segera menyusul Doyoung menuju kamar mandi, kondisi Doyoung saat ini sangatlah pucat dan Jaehyun sangat khawatir akan hal itu. Jaehyun membantu dan membimbing Doyoung untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Jaehyun mengambilkan segelas air putih dan memberikannya kepada Doyoung.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Katakanlah, kau sepertinya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik."

Jaehyun bisa melihat jika Doyoung tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, wajah yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus dari sebelumnya membuat Jaehyun menatap sendu kepadanya.

"T-tidak, aku hanya sedikit pusing."

Doyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya dengan kepala yang berat dan perutnya yang masih mual. Tidak berapa lama tiba-tiba Doyoung pingsan begitu saja dan jatuh kelantai, Jaehyun yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Doyoung dengan panik.

"Doyoung bangunlah. Hei apa yang terjadi padamu sayang, jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini. Jung Doyoung kumohon."

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk membawa Doyoung menuju kamar mereka, saat ini dia sangat panik dan memutuskan untuk menelpon dokter keluarganya tidak peduli badai salju yang sedang terjadi diluar sana Jaehyun akan membayar berapapun agar dokter itu segera sampai disini dan memeriksa kondisi istrinya itu. Ya, Istri karena mereka belum resmi bercerai di pengadilan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

Jaehyun langsung bertanya kepada dokter pribadi keluarganya itu ketika sudah memeriksa kondisi dari Doyoung. Jeno saat ini berada dalam gendongannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kepada leher Jaehyun, anaknya itu sangat khawatir dan kembali menangis ketika melihat Jaehyun membawa tubuh Doyoung yang pingsan ke kamarnya.

"Istri anda tidak apa-apa. Hal ini memang biasa terjadi, lebih baik kau perhatikan pola makannya sepertinya dia tidak makan dengan teratur." Jelas dokter tersebut kepada Jaehyun.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksud anda dengan sudah biasa terjadi dok?" Jaehyun yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari dokter itu kembali bertanya.

"Oh apakah anda belum tahu jika Istri anda sedang hamil Tuan Jung? Kondisi kehamilannya sudah mencapai dua bulan."

"Doyoung H-hamil?"

Jaehyun sangat terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja di dengarnya. Doyoung sedang hamil, ya hamil anaknya tetapi saat ini rumah tangga mereka sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Dia tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang apakah sedih dengan berita ini dan lagi kehamilan itu sudah menuju usia dua bulan, Jaehyun merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak mengetahuinya dan dia merasa bahwa Doyoung juga tidak mengetahui jika dia tengah hamil.

"Ayah, apa Jeno akan punya adik?"

Jeno yang semula sedih tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bersemangat setelah mendengar kata bahwa ibunya sedang hamil dan itu berarti dia akan segera memiliki seorang adik.

Saat ini Jaehyun dan Jeno sedang mengantarkan dokter itu menuju pintu utama rumah mereka, salju sudah sedikit reda dan dokter itu segera berpamitan pulang tidak lupa Jaehyun mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mau datang walaupun sedang terjadi badai. Jaehyun dan Jeno segera kembali ke kamar untukbmelihat keadaan Doyoung, Doyoung sepertinya akan segera sadar dan Jaehyun membantu Doyoung untuk bersandar di ranjang.

"A-apa yang terjadi kepadaku." Doyoung masih merasakan pusing dan memegang kepalanya.

"Hei minumlah obatmu dulu dan makanlah."

Jaehyun memberikan sepiring makanan dan sebutir obat beserta segelas air putih kepada Doyoung, tetapi Doyoung hanya menggeleng dan menolaknya.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi kepadaku Jae." Doyoung masih meminta penjelasan dari suaminya ini.

"Kau tadi pingsan dan aku memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa kondisimu, dokter bilang aku harus memperhatikan pola makanmu. Lihatlah tubuhmu yang semakin kurus itu Jung Doyoung." Goda Jaehyun kepada Doyoung. Ia ingin protes tetapi kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah tidak memungkinkan dia untuk protes dan mengomeli seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Dan dokter bilang aku akan punya adik, Bu." Ujar Jeno kepada Doyoung.

"A-adik?" Doyoung membulatkan matanya setelah mendengarkan ucapan dari anaknya itu.

"Ya, kau sekarang sedang hamil sayang, dua bulan. Bagaimana? Apakah sebaiknya kita membakar surat itu? Kau tidak mau jika anak ini lahir tanpa seorang Ayah bukan? Aku juga akan mempertemukanmu dengan Yuta dan juga Taeyong agar kau mengerti cerita lengkapnya."

Doyoung hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Jaehyun memandang Doyoung dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut dan dia sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk memperbaiki rumah tangganya dengan Doyoung dengan kehadiran seorang malaikat kecil di dalam rahim Doyoung.

"Ibu, aku mau memiliki seorang adik yang cantik, lucu dan manis seperti Ibu." Jeno yang sangat bahagia naik ke atas ranjang dan langsung memeluk Doyoung.

"Hahaha tentu saja sayang, adikmu akan cantik seperti Ibumu jika dia perempuan dan akan tampan seperti kita jika dia laki-laki. Kau juga akan mendapat adik yang banyak nanti Jeno."

Jaehyun juga ikut duduk disamping Doyoung dan memeluknya dari samping. Doyoung yang mendengarkan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun segera memukul lengan Jaehyun yang sedang memeluknya. Bersyukurlah saat ini kondisi Doyoung tidak sesehat biasanya, jika iya maka kau akan mendengarkan omelannya Jung Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Istrinya saat ini, dia sangat merindukan saat-saat yang seperti ini bisa berkumpul bersama keluarganya dan bercanda tawa bersama.

.

.

 _Musim Dingin menjadi saksi pernikahan tanpa cinta mereka._

 _Musim Dingin menjadi saksi kebahagian mereka karena hadirnya Jeno di rahim Doyoung._

 _Musim Dingin menjadi saksi perceraian mereka._

 _Musim Dingin juga menjadi saksi atas kehendak Tuhan yang menyelamatkan keluarga ini diambang kehancuran dan terciptanya sebuah kebahagiaan yang baru._

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Awalnya ff ini terinspirasi karena moment Jeno bersama Jaedo yang secara terpisah dan percakapan di grup Jaedo tentang Jeno anaknya Jaedo dan Jaedo yg akan cerai hahaha...

Dan masalah hamil, surat cerai dan pengadilan aku sama sekali gak tau apa-apa, jadi maaf kalau banyak yg salah-salah ya *bow* Maaf juga Yutanya jadi seme disini, tuntutan ff haha jangan bayangin Yuta dengan kecentilannya bayangin Yuta yang gagah dan cowok banget xD Johnsol always nyempil di semua ffku haha... Btw **Lucky One** sama **Mama** ditunggu aja ya masih dalam proses soalnya, lagi sibuk kuliah sama sibuk ngurus skripsi huhu...

Awalnya ff ini bukan untuk event, tapi karena aku banyak Wacana doang dan gak ada ide buat bikin ff event #JaeDoLoveSeason jadi ff ini aja yg disempilin salju-saju di dalamnya biar bisa jadi ff event xD

Dan tentang event, kami para Jaedo Shipper sedang mengadakan event **#JaeDoLoveSeason** yang temanya musim yaitu Winter, Spring, Summer dan Fall. FFnya Oneshoot biar banyak haha dan genre serta ratednya terserah. Batas akhir event sampai akhir september jadi ayo yang lainnya juga pada ikutan untuk meramaikan fandom Jaedo~ :D

Udah ah Author notenya kepanjangan ini mah T-T *sungkem*

Review Please~


End file.
